Karen Mizuki
is of J.A.K.Q. She is a former policewoman. Biography J.A.K.Q. She was assigned to investigating illegal drug/narcotics trafficking routes into Japan. During her investigations, Karen uncovered that Crime controlled a majority of these routes and was going to assist ISSIS in destroying these routes. Crime attempted to kill Karen by arranging a fatal car accident. Miraculously, Karen survived the accident but lost her right arm. Her father, a fellow police officer, was also killed in the crash. Enraged and seeking revenge, Karen willingly accepted Joker's offer to undergo his bionic process and join JAKQ. vs. Gorenger to be added Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Heart Queen is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Miku Imamura (MegaPink) lectured Sae Taiga (GaoWhite) about the past female Super Sentai warriors and their shared mastery of disguise and habit of changing their clothing in the blink of an eye, something that Sae had never done before. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Karen fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Heart Queen powers are later utilized by Ahim de Famille via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Karen and her teammates have their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , Battle Fever, and the Denzimen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Karen, alongside her team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, she was seen in the background fighting Yaiba of Darkness. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Heart Queen appeared with her team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Chou Super Hero Taisen Super Sentai Strongest Battle Karen joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Police Team. It’s unknown whether she participated in any of the matches, but her team lost the competition either in the first round against the Water Warrior Team offscreen or won against them and lost in the second round against Super Strong Team offscreen. Personality Karen is a skilled martial artist and is proficient in a number of fighting methods. For a time she was part of the Kono Karate School where she befriended Kono Natsuko (Shihomi Etsuko) who was also a skilled martial artist. Karen has a flair for fashion and often sported tight red leather ‘hot pants’ and red long boots. Towards the end of the series, she fell in love with teammate Goro Sakurai (Spade Ace). Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile': :Karen Mizuki/Heart Queen: J.A.K.Q.'s lone woman, who fights Crime to avenge her father's enemy. With specialties in disguises and karate, she defeats enemies after transformation with her Q-shaped magnetic shield: the Heart Cute Super Sentai Battle Base Heart Queen is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars Heart Queen appears with her team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Heart Queen As Heart Queen, Karen's cybernetic enhancements enable her to control magnetic energy; which she dubs her “Heart Cute Jiki Power” (Heart Cute Magnet Power). Using her magnetic powers, Karen is able to push and pull metallic objects and was even able to halt bullets in flight. Her powers can be further enhanced by focusing them through her Heart Cute weapon; sending out waves of magnetic energy that can bowl over opponents or force them into erratic behaviors (which she gleefully enjoys and asks afterwards . Her Heart Cute weapon can be used as a blunt impact weapon or as a method to focus her magnetic powers. She is also equipped with a “Magnetic Counter” in her right index finger which can send out a magnetic detection pulse used to pinpoint and identify objects (both metal and organic) in a way similar to radar. Arsenal *Heartcute *Heart Buggy *Sky Ace *Big Bomber (Heart Queen provides the V-shaped piece which serves as the frame of the team cannon) Design Heart Queen wears a pink cloth suit with white arms and a sash that possess several holsters within it with a bronze-colored medal around the right side with the letter "Q", representing the Queen. Her gloves are pink while her boots are white in color with pink cuffs. A silver belt with more holsters surround her body with the buckle for J.A.K.Q. in the center; while with a small yellow cape around her back. Her helmet possesses a red Heart representing his card suite, surrounded in a field of white. Above the Heart is the letter "Q". Ranger Key The is Karen Mizuki's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Heart Queen Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as Heart Queen. *Alongside Marvelous, Joe, and Don, as they became the original four Jackers while fighting Action Commander Nanonanoda. *When the Gokaigers became JAKQ in their fight against Action Commander Zaggai. *When the Gokaigers became JAKQ in order to use the Big Bomber cannon against Action Commander Shieldon in a vain attempt to penetrate his shield. The J.A.K.Q. keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The J.A.K.Q. keys were defeated by Super Gosei Red. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Karen received her key and became Heart Queen once more. Imitations A Crimer posed as Heart Queen as part of a Dummy JAKQ team, who sparred with Devil Scrap's Scrap Gundan. Behind the scenes Portrayal Karen Mizuki was portrayed by . As Heart Queen, her suit actor was Minoru Yokohama. Recognition Heart Queen is featured as #55 in the 1986 archive compilation video . Notes *Karen is the first Sentai heroine to wear a skirt; though only followed by Akira Momoi of Denziman in this practice, this would become the standard female Sentai outfit from Maskman onward. (except for Fiveman and Dekaranger) *Karen's name is close to the name of "Karen Minazuki", AKA CureAqua of the two seasons of Yes! PreCure 5. Appearances **''Ep. 8: 6 Targets!! Exploding Flowers'' **''Ep. 9: 7 Straights!! The Deadly Fist of Hell'' **''Ep. 10: 11 Collections!! Invitation to Happiness'' **''Ep. 11: 13 Jackpots!! Burn! Flames of Friendship'' **''Ep. 12: 10 Pyramids!! The Maze of the Golden Mask'' **''Ep. 13: Blue Key Quiz!! The Riddle of the Secret Room Murder'' **''Ep. 14: All Supercars!! Violence!! Great Violent Dash!!'' **''Ep. 15: The Crimson Occult!! Ghost Story - Vampire'' **''Ep. 16: Black Baseball!! The Attacking Miracle Ball'' **''Ep. 17: Black Demon Moon!! Ghost Story - Hell House'' **''Ep. 18: Blue Whirling Tides!! The Face of the Secret Spy'' **''Ep. 19: Great Crimson Adventure!! Demon Extermination of Bottomless Haunts'' **''Ep. 20: Messenger of Darkness!! The Transparent Monster Runs the Darkness'' **''Ep. 21: The Rose-Colored Baseball Era!! CRIME's Slugger'' **''Ep. 22: Big Red Counterattack!! Attack the Suicide Bomber Army'' **''Ep. 23: White Birdman! Big One'' **''Ep. 24: Demon? Angel?! The Marvelous Flute-Playing Man'' **''Ep. 25: Victory? Death?! Demon Shogun and Mechanization Army'' **''Ep. 26: Invaders!? The Mysterious Space Pirate Ship'' **''Ep. 27: The Despot's Ambition!! Break it! The Death Camp'' **''Ep. 28: My Secret! A Space Monster in My Pocket'' **''Ep. 29: Go, Seven Changes! Iron Claw vs. Big One'' **''Ep. 30: The Code That Calls Death! Deadly Poison, Cobra Twist'' **''Ep. 31: Red Impact! The Spy is a Fourth-Grader'' **''Ep. 32: Which is the Real One?! Danger, Big One'' **''Ep. 33: The Blitzkrieg Squad Annihilated?! CRIME's Cooking Class'' **''Ep. 34: Infiltration! CRIME Fortress Island'' **''Final Ep.: Big Victory! Farewell, J.A.K.Q.'' * J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai vs. Gorenger * Mirai Sentai Timeranger Super Sentai Big Gathering * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' **''Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See also *Kimberly Ann Hart - The first female Ranger to wear a skirt in her suit. External links *Heart Queen at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Heart Queen at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Pink Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:J.A.K.Q. (team) Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:International Science Special Investigation Squad